1. Field of the Invention
A device of this invention pertains to a tamale machine which is designed to extrude meat and bean filling encased in a masa dough capusle which, when wrapped, forms a tamale. Tamales have been made by hand for years in a home cooking process. In recent years, for economy in production and speed of production in food factories, numerous mechanical means have been developed.
2. Prior Art
Among the most pertinent prior art patents are the tamale machine by Gage et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,351, which in FIG. 5 discloses an extrusion nozzle having some relevance to applicants' invention. Another patent is the extruder of Curry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,225, employing a crank screw piston for extruding masa dough and meat or bean filling. Van Voorst, U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,131, pertains to a tamale forming machine suitable for extruding meat encased in masa dough. The results of the prior art embodiments closely simulate the results of applicants' machine. However, the construction of the machines and the mode of operation substantially vary. Among the more salient features of applicants' machine are the simplicity of construction, ease in cleaning, and control of rate of extrusion. The air driven floating piston having control pressure regulating means extrude an improved product.